Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-80221 discloses a target tracking device that, when a tracked target is hidden by multiple blocking object, calculates an estimated hiding time based on the difference between the movement vectors of each of the blocking objects and the tracked target.
Unfortunately, since a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-80221 calculates the estimated hiding time using the speed at the time when the tracked target is hidden, the timing at which the tracked target will come close may not be estimated accurately when the speed of the tracked target may change in the hidden area. For this reason, in the case where the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-80221 is used for vehicle control, there is a possibility that the vehicle control according to speed change of the tracked target may not be achieved.